Remote communication platforms (e.g., video chat platforms) have become increasingly popular over the past few years. As technology continues to advance, the capabilities provided by these platforms continue to grow. Nowadays, not only can a platform allow multiple users to communicate with one another in virtual groups or chatrooms, it can also be leveraged to host online events or presentations to a remote audience. For example, more and more classes are being held online in the form of massive open online courses (“MOOCs”).
The popularity of these platforms can pose various problems, however. For example, as the popularity of a platform increases, it can be difficult for the platform to efficiently manage a large scale network of users. It can also be difficult to present a large sea of users or participants that a user of a device can easily identify, view, or otherwise grasp. Moreover, whereas, a host (those in the audience) of a live in-person event can typically assess or gauge the behavior, reaction, or other characteristics of the other participants, current platforms do not efficiently or effectively provide hosts or those in the audience with this same ability.